The Greater Good
by Asmodaeus
Summary: Just who is Shimura Danzo, and who exactly is the villain of this particular story? Who says "righteous" isn't just a matter of perspective? When it comes right down to it the ends justify the means, and everyone knows that Danzo is just working towards the greater good. Set moments before Danzo's death, in an effort to explore his motivation.


**So, this idea just popped into my head one day and I thought it might be interesting. It's really just a thought experiment, just me trying to hammer out what makes Danzo tick. The story is from his perspective, so of course he's the victim and events are heavily skewed in general, but I thought it was interesting to write, and hope you guys find it just as interesting to read.**

* * *

><p>The Greater Good<p>

Well, this isn't the way I imagined that I would die. Cut down by some child traitor whose death warrant I signed myself. I suppose some might find it ironic, but in the clarity of my last few moments I just see it as a shame. He is powerful; I'll give him that. He might even give Madara a run for his money, may the bastard burn in hell. But instead of serving the Leaf, he has dedicated himself to destroying it. His clan is fueled by hatred, which is useful when it can be channeled during times of war. However, their hatred has always blinded them. In the end they posed more harm than good, and they had to be eliminated.

Of course, being proven right by the child who is going to kill me sort of takes the triumph out of it.

But the worst part is that the Joint Shinobi Alliance that I tried so hard to form now sees me as an enemy! All because I, the obvious choice for leader, stepped forward to seize the reins! Of course, I wanted a bit of insurance; who wouldn't? I couldn't allow for the possibility of the Kazekage, naïve as he is, or heavens forbid that idiot of a Raikage, to take the position of leader!

And now it's all gone to hell. Why can't people see that I am not the enemy? I have always done what was best for my village. That is my very purpose as a ninja: to protect my village. And I have succeeded. I could not glory in the adoration of civilian fools like the Fourth, or let my name be known across the world, like Hiruzen. We all have our roles to play, and I have played mine to its fullest, just as they played theirs. Hiruzen understood that, even if he didn't like it, and he always respected my decisions. Hell, even Minato understood, and for all his talent he was never too bright.

And then Tsunade walked into the office, and I saw our years of strength and prosperity begin to crumble. Too free with the Kyuubi, and making my job of protecting my village all the harder. No matter what I said, she was convinced that I was trying to steal her hat. I admit that I have always fancied myself as Hokage, but we all have our roles to play. And when my worst fears were realized, Akatsuki struck, Tsunade was unprepared with no idea of how to protect the Kyuubi. No idea of where the Kyuubi even was.

And then, I finally realized that my role had changed. Working from the shadows was no longer what Konoha required of me. I had no choice but to become Hokage, and right Tsunade's failures. Long ago, Hiruzen and I swore to devote our lives to protecting our village with all of our might. He became Hokage, and I took care of all of the jobs he didn't have the heart to deal with.

So instead of allowing Kakashi Hatake to drive the remnants of our village into the dust, I took control. I see now that I was a fool not to pick up Hiruzen's burden when he was forced to drop it, but I knew that I had to at this point. And so I made a second oath to myself: I would become Hokage, and never let the village fall again. I would do _anything_ for the Konoha, as long as I could make us strong again. And to do that, we would need to end Akatsuki once and for all. Like it was the will of the gods, I got a runner from the Raikage calling for a Five Kage Conference! And I finally saw my chance. Through my leadership, the Five Elemental Countries could be united, with Konoha at its forefront! And that was when it all started going horribly wrong.

I was only doing what was best! For everyone! All my life I have been the villain hiding in the shadows, but _never_ have I done anything to harm the village. I have only tried to help, to make us stronger, and I was taking the first steps today when that Mist bastard accused and discredited me with his stolen power. Despicable! Can they not see that everything I have done was for the greater good?

I have accepted my role as the villain in order to do what must be done. I have accepted my life in the darkness in order to bring about a new light. However, I cannot accept that I must run like a fugitive when I am the only one who can change this world. I have always known that this was the burden that the gods placed on me: to bring strength to my village, to end these petty squabbles once and for all. This is the greater good: the needs of all of my people before the needs of any individual, myself included.

Yet here I lie, holes in my chest, one arm gone, and barely able to move. I have not given up yet, though, not even close. I may not be able to keep my promise in full, but I have always known that I must defend Konoha to my dying breath. I will not survive. That much is already certain, with the wounds that have been inflicted on me. But I have an ace up my sleeve for just such a situation as this.

Gathering the last of my strength, I drag myself to my feet and try to make my way towards the center of the bridge. I must have both of them close, too close to run…

And like a charm, the bastard who fathered the rot that still threatens Konoha landed lightly in front of me and the child stepped up behind. He says something unimportant about Shisui's sharingan, but I have stopped paying attention.

I am thinking of Hiruzen. He was my best friend, my greatest rival, and the one who I could never catch up to. I think that he always knew he would die for the village. And ever since the day he proved exactly how weak I was, I knew deep down that I would too. Of course, being Hiruzen, he managed to martyr himself first. Always one step ahead of me, he was. But ever since the day he was named Hokage, I knew what my job was. I would protect and assist him for decades, and Konoha grew powerful. Then the war hit, and I was sent out to command the Water Country border, but I never stopped helping him. And we came out on top, defeated our enemies, and experienced peace the like of which was never seen before!

I have spent my whole life chasing after him, always just a step behind, but I will make it up now. I will have to break the promise, but I will at least try to make sure both he and I do not die in vain.

I am Danzo Shimura! I will not fade quietly into the night! For Konoha, Madara Uchiha must be defeated! It is for Konoha that I have lived my life, and it is for Konoha that I will end it. The village will have to make due without me. Perhaps the Kyuubi… Naruto… wouldn't be a bad Hokage after all. His father was great, and his mother, though not born in the village, was a patriot to the end. He is far too idealistic, of course, but I get the feeling that he would not hesitate to follow in his father's footsteps for the sake of the village.

I look up at the loathsome Madara and, gathering my last breath, I manage to cry out, "For the sake of the world, and for the sake of Konoha, I _cannot let you live_!"

I have accepted my fate, and I will die with honor. I allow a small flow of chakra to trickle into the tiny seal on the base of my spine that has miraculously survived the fight. Thicker lines appear, fading into existence all over my torso, and I feel the great weight descend upon me, but I still stand straight. I will die with honor, just as Hiruzen did.

My lips quirk into a small smile as I see the surprise through his ridiculous orange mask when he recognizes the seals that have appeared on my chest. He shouts out and jumps away, but he is already too close. He will not make it, and neither will the youngest Uchiha. The rot has finally been dug out, and the great tree can stand tall and united once again. The village has been purified, and the sacrifice of Itachi and the Uchiha clan has been completed for the greater good.

Hiruzen was always more suited to be the leaves, bathing in the warmth of the sun. And I was always the roots, hidden in darkness, helping to support the tree out of sight.

My only regret is that I did not get to keep my promise. I did all I could, but it wasn't enough.

It was never enough.

Forgive me, Hiruzen.


End file.
